The Divergent Epilogue
by Tribias4Ever
Summary: The characters of Divergent after the war happened. Tris's parents, Susan, Caleb, and all of Abnegation are dead. Dauntless had nothing to do with the war, therefore Will is alive, but Al isn't. First Fanfic *fingers crossed* I'm really bad at summaries sorry.. :/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I'm awoken by the sound of movement. I peek out from under the covers and see Tobias in the kitchen making coffee. It's been two months since the war against Erudite and Abnegation. My parents, Caleb- even Susan is dead. I still mourn over the loss of my loved ones, though I am lucky that Tobias and I weren't involved in the war, and my friends who are basically my family now.

Initiation finished about two weeks ago, and we all chose our jobs. Christina and I chose to be instructors, Uriah and Peter chose to be Dauntless leaders- yes Peter. We've gotten over our anger towards each other since initiation, and so far things have gone smoothly. Lynn and Marlene chose to work in the infirmary and be nurses, and Will chose to work in the control room. I work in the tattoo parlor with Tori when Tobias is at work.

"Morning." I say as Tobias walks back into the room.

"Morning Trissy-poo." He says.

I whack him with the pillow and he grins.

"You know how much I hate that nickname!" I exclaim.

"Oh sorry, I almost forgot." He says sarcastically.

"Right." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Are you ready for today?" he asks.

"Eh, somewhat. I hope there aren't any Candor-smart mouths."

Tobias smirks "Trust me; there are at least two every year."

"Great." Tobias grins.

"You should be getting ready, its 7:30."

"Holy crap! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you knew. Sorry."

I run into the bathroom to shower and quickly get dressed. I decided on wearing a black tank top that lightly shows my crows, black leggings, and black lace up combat boots. I quickly apply eyeliner and a little mascara to brighten up my eyes. I open the bathroom door and find Tobias waiting for me at the door.

"That was quick." He says.

"Yeah, well I don't want to be late." I smile.

I give him a quick peck on the cheek and together we walk to the net to meet Christina and Lauren. Tobias and I approach the net to find Lauren and Christina waiting for us.

"What took you love birds so long? Its 7:58" Lauren asks with a smile.

I was just about to answer, and then suddenly we see a body fall from the sky. Tobias helps the person off the net and I notice their clothes. Blue- Erudite. Suddenly tears start to form in my eyes but I blink them away.

"Name" I ask.

"Bryce." he says.

"Make the announcement Four." I tell Tobias.

"First jumper-Bryce" Tobias yells.

I hear cheering and feet stomping after Tobias announces' the first jumper this year. As all the other initiates jump out, at the end there are 9 Dauntless-borns, and 8 transfers. 2 Erudite, 3 Candor, 2 Amity, and surprisingly, 1 Abnegation transfer.

Ethan- Erudite

Jacob- Erudite

Emily- Candor

Madelyn- Candor

Bryce- Candor

Kayla- Amity

Jayla- Amity

And David- Abnegation

"Dauntless-born initiates, follow Lauren and Christina. Transfers, follow Four and me." I say.

Surprisingly there are no questions about our names being numbers this year.

"Now, we shall start the tour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. So I've decided that I'm going to update every few days or so because I have school and I don't think I can update daily.. sorry :( anyways, on with the story!**

Tris POV

After Tobias and I finished showing the transfers around, we showed them the dining hall and we went inside. People started cheering as they saw this years initiates. The transfers started to break into groups. Ethan, Jacob, and Bryce. Emily, Madelyn, Kayla, and Jayla. David decided to join Ethan's group. I smiled- I'm so glad that he's starting to make friends around here. I sat with my usual group which included: Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Tobias, Shauna, and Peter.

"How are this years initiates?" Uriah asked.

"Good, there are no Candor-smart mouths this year- so far." Tobias answered.

"How long do you think the Stiff's going to last?" Peter jokes while glancing at David.

"I'll have you know, I came in 1st place in initiation and I was a Stiff, _Candor_" I said while I rolled my eyes.

"David seems like he will last. He's tall and skinny but powerful." Tobias says.

"Yeah right! He looks like a freaking toothpick." Christina says with a laugh.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Zeke speaks up.

"You're right, I'm small and I sucked at fighting but I still passed initiation by a landslide. If it weren't for Four's help I would probably be factionless." Shauna says.

Just then Eric and Lauren approached the table hand in hand. I squirm in my seat as I watched them sit down and kiss. I clear my throat.

"Do you have a problem Stiff?" Eric asks.

"I'm not a stiff and no. I'm just trying to avoid barfing all over my food thank you very much." I say sarcastically.

"Still not over PDA I see." Christina jokes.

Everyone at the table laughs. After everyone's done eating Christina, Lauren, Tobias and I show the initiates their dorms.

"There are 7 beds and 8 of you. Grab a bed while you can." Tobias says.

None of them move except for David. Smart guy I see.

"Did you guys go death or are you waiting for your legs to magically move?" I yell.

I stifle a laugh as I watch the initiates scramble to find a bed. Bryce is the one left without a bed.

"Tomorrow we will start training, be in the dining hall and stuff yourself while you can, tomorrow is going to be a busy day. We suggest you get sleep and to not do anything that would make you factionless." Tobias says.

I grin as I see terror written all over the initiates faces. The new rule in Dauntless is that after stage 2, no one will be cut. All you have to do is make it past stage 1 and your guaranteed a spot in Dauntless. All of us agreed that we shouldn't tell the initiates this because we want them to try their best.

"Be in the training room at 8 am sharp, or we will do something to you to make sure you be there the next day." I say.

After that I closed the door and walked back to the apartment with Tobias. When we got to the apartment, Tobias unlocked the door and closed it making sure that its locked. We've been careful ever since the war happened. We walked into our bedroom and I changed into a long t-shirt and shorts. I climbed into bed and wrapped myself around Tobias.

"Tomorrow is when the real training starts." Tobias says through a yawn.

"I can't wait to see the initiates shit their pants" I say with a laugh.

"Hmm... that's the best part about initiation, Scaring the initiates." Tobias says with a smirk in his voice.

"I wonder if anyone's divergent." I think aloud.

"Well, we'll see soon hopefully." Tobias says.

"I think we should be going to sleep. I don't want to be late tomorrow." I say

"Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight, Tobias."

**So I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Review, follow, and fave! I'll try to update soon.**

**-Kayla :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating, school has been really busy.**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the smell of scrambled eggs and toast. I quickly rolled out of bed to go scare Tobias. I quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. I see Tobias standing in the kitchen at the toaster waiting for our toast to be done cooking. I tiptoed(extra) quietly to Tobias and smacked him upside the head and he jumps.

"Tris, what the hell?" Tobias asks with a scowl on his face.

"Pansycake." I answered.

"Uriah." Tobias said with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and put on a fake out. I turned around to go back into the bedroom to get dressed. Today is the official first day of training. Today, Tobias and I will be teaching the initiates how to shoot guns and throw knifes. After I finished getting dressed for the the day, Tobias and I quickly ate breakfast and walked to the training room together. When we arrived, we expected the initiates to be in the training room talking but instead all we see is darkness. Tobias and I quickly ran to the dorms with large buckets of water. I opened the door and we heard snores. Quickly, we splashed the water all over the initiate's head.

"Wake up initiates, its 8:02 in the morning and you need to get your asses out of bed and get into the training room in 5 minutes." Tobias yelled in his instructor voice.

I hold back a smirk as I watched the initiates jump out of bed and quickly put clothes on. I see Emily still in her bed sleeping. I ran out of the room and came back with syrup- yes sticky, gooey, syrup. I poured the syrup over Emily's head making her scream so loud that I'm sure the whole Dauntless compound heard her.

"What the hell Six?!" Emily yelled while staring at me.

"Get your ass in the training room, you have 3 minutes. It's 8:05." I yelled in her face.

Emily gulps and quickly gets dressed. After that, Tobias and I walked out of the door and slammed the door so loudly that the knob jiggled.

"Initiates." Tobias says while shaking his head.

"I think we should start by making them run laps and do push-ups." I say with a grin.

"Agreed, maybe tomorrow they won't be late." Tobias says.

Once we arrived at the training room, Tobias and I got out the guns and knifes and set them on the table. A few seconds later, the initiates stumbled in looking tired. Once I saw Emily I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emily asks with a frown on her face.

"Your hair." I say while laughing.

Emily lunges at me but I quickly grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"Ow!" Emily screams

"Start doing 5 laps and 25 push-ups!" I yelled.

I hear groaning from the initiates. After about 5 minutes, I blew my whistle.

"Maybe that will teach you guys to not be late" Tobias says.

"Pick up a gun and start shooting." I say.

Everyone runs over to the table to pick up a gun and start shooting. I walk over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, then I sat on the table. I observe the initiates to see who is hitting the target and who isn't. I see that Ethan and Bryce are doing well, Jacob not so much. I see David struggling a little but after a few tries he hits the target. Emily's side-kick Madelyn hasn't hit the target once. Kayla and Jayla are doing pretty well. After four hours of training, we dismissed the initiates for lunch.

**I may update in a few days or maybe even later today. Review and tell me how you think of this story! **

**- Kayla :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention in the other chapters, I do not own Divergent the wonderful Veronica Roth does! The only thing that I own is the plot.**

**Tris POV**

After lunch the initiates returned to resume training. I noticed that Emily and Madelyn are giving Kayla and Jayla death glares. I wonder what happened at lunch.

"Pick up a knife and start throwing." Tobias yells.

"Don't stop throwing until we tell you to." I say.

The initiates walk over to get a knife and start throwing. I noticed that Bryce, Ethan, and David are doing well as expected. Kayla and Jayla are doing okay, but they need a little practice. I walk over to them and I help them with their aim.

"Stand right here, now throw the knife in the center." I tell Kayla while pointing next to me.

Kayla makes the center by a few centimeters.

"Thanks Six." Kayla says.

"No problem." I say with a smile.

I walk over to Jayla and told her the same thing. I see that Emily and Madelyn aren't hitting the target which isn't surprising. I see Madelyn miss the target and sits down.

"What are you doing? Get up and go get the target."

"Why?" Madelyn says.

"Because I said so and I'm your instructor. I suggest you listen to me because whether you make it pass stage 1 is my decision.

"No. Do you really want me to go in front of people throwing knifes to go get mine?"

"Yes, unless you want Ethan to throw knifes at you."

I see everyone stop and turn to look at us. Tobias gives me a look that says: this isn't a good idea.

"Fine, I'll let him throw knifes at me."

"Okay, get in front of his target."

"Do I have to do this?" Ethan asks.

"Yes." I answer while crossing my arms.

"But-"

"No buts, unless you want _me _to throw knifes at _you_."

"Okay, never mind." Ethan says with terror on his face.

Madelyn slowly walks towards Ethan's target. I can see the terror across her face while she tries to hide it.

"Don't move until I say your done."

Ethan takes his stance and looks at Madelyn. He takes his knife, and throws. The knife lands close to her neck. I see Madelyn's eyes widen. Ethan continues throwing knifes, after 5 minutes when Madelyn starts crying. I tell him to stop.

"Okay Ethan, you can stop. Madelyn, go get your target. _NOW_."

Madelyn practically runs to her target. I try not to laugh. Tobias grins at me. I guess my idea worked after all.

"Get back to throwing." I tell the initiates.

The initiates continue throwing knifes, after about 6 hours we dismiss the initiates for the day.

"It's 6:00. You can leave now." I say. I hear reliefs from the initiates.

"You're free to do whatever you want until 11." Tobias says.

"Tomorrow we will be teaching you how to fight. One of the requirements to pass stage 1 is the ability to defend yourself in a fight." I say in my instructor voice.

"Who will we be fighting against?" Bryce asks.

"We can't tell you now, but you'll know soon." Tobias answers.

The initiates walk out of the training room, and Tobias and I clean up.

"Do you have any ideas on the fighting pairs? Because I sure as hell don't." Tobias says with a laugh.

"Hmm.. Well. I have to see after tomorrow because then I get to watch them practice for fighting." I say with a smirk.

"Yea, you're right." Tobias says.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask with a wink.

"We can go to the bar?" Tobias asks.

"Sounds like a good idea." I answer.

We walk out of the training room and into the Pit. The Pit is crowded as always. We started to make our way to the bar. On our way to the bar, we walked past Tori's tattoo parlor and we see Kayla, Jayla, David, Bryce, and Ethan looking at sketchbooks. We decided to stop by and mess with them.

"Shouldn't you all be in the dorms?" Tobias asks with his instructor voice.

I see Jayla dropped the book on the floor and I stifled a laugh.

"We're just joking, I was just like you last year." I say with a smile.

I see relief flood over their faces.

"Where are the twin devils?" Tobias asks.

"We don't know. We decided to come here and we don't know where they went." David answers.

"I'm pretty sure they went shopping or to go get medi and pedi's." Kayla says with a smirk.

We all laugh imagining them going shopping.

"Well we have somewhere to be. I suggest you go to bed soon so you won't be late tomorrow." Tobias says with a laugh.

We exit the tattoo parlor and go towards to bar.

"Tobias, I'm tired can we just go home?"

"Sure, anything for you Tris."

I smile. We walk back to the apartment and as soon as we get in, I change into pajamas. I climb into the bed with Tobias and lay my head on his chest. Someday I will like to get married and have kids. But I'm only 18 so I have time for that. I listen to Tobias talk but after a few minutes I fall asleep.

**I didn't really know how to end the chapter lol.. Fave, Review, and Follow. Leave reviews if you have any requests or ideas!**

**- Kayla :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Divergent, the wonderful Veronica Roth does. Today Tribias/Fourtris are teaching the wittle initiates how to fight :P**

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to the sound of Tris's breathing. I roll on my side and look at the clock- 7:45. I gently tap Tris on the shoulder and she shoots right up.

"Tobias! Don't scare me like that." Tris yells.

"Sorry Trissy-poo but its 7:45 and we have 15 minutes to get ready." I say.

"Oh shit. Thanks for waking me up." Tris says while getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"You're welcome Trissy-poo." I say.

"Stop calling me that! I should make up a nickname for you. Or I'll just start calling you Four again." Tris says with a wink.

"Okay okay, I'll stop." I say with a smirk.

"Why thank you." Tris says while closing the bathroom door.

After Tris is done taking a shower, I go into the bathroom to take mine. I walk out of the bathroom and I see Tris waiting at the door for me.

"Come on Tobias, its 7:55 and we still have to set up the punching bags!" Tris says.

"Okay, lets go." I say.

We arrive in the training room at 7:58. We have two minutes to set up the punching bags. After two minutes the initiates walk in. I see tension between the initiates and I'm sure Tris can tell too.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Tris asks.

"What do you mean?" Emily answers.

"You all look like someone pissed in your fruit loops." Tris says with a laugh.

"It's their fault." Emily says while pointing to Kayla and Jayla.

"What are you talking about?" Kayla asks.

"You know what I'm talking about. You threw my toothbrush in the toilet and pretended that Madelyn did it." Emily answers with a frown on her face.

"I don't kno-"

Emily punches Kayla in the face. Kayla punches Emily in the face and gives her an uppercut.

"Ladies, save the fighting for tomorrow." Ethan says while breaking up the fight.

"I hate you!" Kayla yells at Emily.

"I hate you too bitch." Emily yells back.

"Don't talk to my sister like that." Jayla says.

"Shut up Jayla." Madelyn says.

"Okay enough! Stop acting like 5 year olds and lets start training." I yell.

"Today we will teach you how to fight." Tris says.

"I will demonstrate." I say while walking to a punching bag.

I start punching the bag and after a few mintes I turn around. I see the initiates with shock all over their faces.

"Stand next to a punching bag and start punching." Tris says.

I watch the initiates punch the bags. Bryce, Ethan, and David are good. Jacob is doing okay. Kayla and Jayla are doing good. Emily and Madelyn are doing okay. I don't want to give them help but my Abnegation side is telling me that I should. I walk over to Madelyn and Emily.

"Try using your elbows, you'll make a bigger dent."

"Thanks Four." Emily says while twirling her hair.

I roll my eyes in disgust. I walk over to Bryce, Ethan, and David.

"Good job, keep up the good work."

"Thanks Four." They all say.

I walk over to Jacob and see that he's struggling.

"Maybe you should try using your elbows, you'll get better hits in." I say.

"Thanks." Jacob says.

After a few hours we dismiss the initiates for the day.

"You're getting the rest of the day off since you will be fighting for the next two days. All of you will be fighintg since there are an even number of people in here. After fighting is Visiting Day. If your families come then you're lucky. Don't get too atatched because we take the rule Faction Before Blood somewhat serious here." I say in my instructor voice.

"On Visiting Day, you will get your scores for stage 1. Two of you will be leaving, and the rest of you will move on the stage 2." Tris says.

The initiates gasp.

"You didn't tell us we're getting ranked." Madelyn says.

"We're telling you now." I say while holding back a laugh.

"You're dismissed." Tris says.

The initiates walk out of the door slowly. Probably wondering about who will leave or who will stay. After the initiates walk out, Tris and I clean up the training room and head to the dining hall.

**End of chapter 5. I plan on doing POV's in the initiates. The next update will be either later tonight or tomorrow. Fave, Review, and Follow as always.**

**- Kayla :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, this is just a little A/N note to see what you guys want to see more of. The initiates, Fourtris/Tribias, the other characters, or just skip to the fights? Review to tell me which one would you like or any ideas. **

**- Kayla :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, I've been having Internet problems -.- but anyways, in the reviews most of you were saying more fluff so ill try my best lol. P.S. there will be lots of fluff in the fanfic but I was just focusing on the initiates. Ill try to reward you with TWO updates :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. The wonderful Veronica Roth does. **

**Tris POV**

After the initiates left, Tobias and I headed towards the dining hall. We linked hands and Tobias picks my hand up and kisses it. I blush and smile. When we arrived at the dining hall, we waited in line for our food. Tobias decided on three pieces of chocolate cake and I chose spaghetti and meatballs. We sat at our usual table with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, and Zeke.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you two in a while." Lynn says while Marlene nods.

"We've been doing pretty good. We've been training the initiates." I answer. "That's good." Lynn says.

"Yeah, how are things at the infirmary?" I ask.

"Pretty good. There aren't that many accidents so far." Lynn answers.

"Ordoingotherthings." Uriah says while coughing.

"What?" Lynn asks while blushing.

"Nothing." Uriah says with a smirk.

"Don't worry Lynn it's typical Uriah." Marlene says with a smirk.

Everyone at the table laughs. Uriah throws a roll at Marlene. Marlene throws it back but misses. Uriah laughs and Marlene rolls her eyes.

"Will you guys stop. I don't want a food fight." I say while eating.

"Tris! Please chew with your mouth closed. Thats gross. Christina says with an disgusted look on her face.

"Speaking of gross, where's Peter?" I joke.

"He's not gross. He's changed a lot since initiation." Lynn says.

"I know, but he will always be the Peter who tried to throw me over the chasm.

The table falls silent. It's so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tobias stiffen and he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"To answer your question, he's at work. I guess he has a lot of work today." Lynn says.

"Uriah did you give him all the work?" Will asks with a laugh.

"No, well yes." Uriah answers with a smirk.

Lynn punches Uriah in the shoulder. Uriah groans in pain and falls to the floor. We all laugh as Uriah sits in the chair again.

"How is the control room going Will?" I ask randomly.

"Fun." Will answers sarcastically.

Tobias and Zeke laugh. I've only been in the control room twice and it's always been boring.

"How are things going with you two." Christina asks Shauna and Zeke.

Shauna and Zeke share a quick glance. Shauna scoots closer to Zeke and they hold hands. Everyone around the table glances at each other awkwardly. I raise my eyebrows at this.

"Should I tell the news or do you want to? Shauna asks Zeke.

"Ladies first." Zeke answers.

"Okay, we have two news." Shauna says.

Everyone braces theirselves for the news.

"First, we're getting married."

Lots of congratulations erupt from the table. Shauna holds her hands up to stop us.

"Two, I'm pregnant."

Even more noises erupt from the table. A few members turn their heads.

"Who is going to be your best man?" Tobias asks.

"You, Uriah, and Will." Zeke answers.

"Shauna, who is going to be your bridesmaids?" Christina asks.

"You, Lynn, Tris, Mar, and Lauren." Shauna answers.

"Oh my god can I help you with the clothing?" Christina asks.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll need your help." Shauna answers with a grin.

"When is the wedding?" Marlene asks.

"In two weeks." Shauna answers.

"When is the baby born?" I ask.

"We just fount out yesterday, we have an appointment for tomorrow." Zeke answers.

"I hope it's a girl." Shauna says.

"I hope it's a boy." Zeke says.

Shauna rolls her eyes. We continue eating for a few minutes in silence but Uriah breaks it.

"I can't believe my brother is going to be a father." Uriah says with a smirk.

"I can't believe my sister is going to be a mother. Shauna you know mom and dad will freak out" Lynn says.

"They will get over it." Shauna says.

"Lynn guess what?" Uriah asks.

"What?"

"We're going to be uncles and aunts."

"Yay." Lynn says sarcastically.

Everyone at the table laughs. After a few min we all say our goodbyes and headour separate ways. Tobias and I walk to our apartment and I take my keys out and open the door. As soon as we're inside Tobias picks me up and carries me to our bed while giving me light kisses on my neck. He gently puts me down and kisses me. We only part ways when we need air. We kiss for a few minutes and I roll on my side of the bed. Tobias wraps his arms around me and I fall asleep to his heartbeat- that is until I hear a high pitched scream.

**Cliffhanger lol. The next update will be tonight so stay tuned ;) Review, Fave, Follow as always. **

**- Kayla :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter picks up right where the last chapter left off. I'm sure you all are wondering where that scream came from? ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the wonderful Veronica Roth does. **

**Tobias POV**

After I wrapped my arms around Tris, we started to fall asleep. I was just about to doze off but I heard a high pitched scream. I glanced at Tris and our eyes met. I'm glad she's okay. We quickly jumped out of bed and pram out the door. We ran towards the Pit. There was a huge crowd around the Pit. We finally got to the front and we saw Ethan one of the initiates, laying in a pool of blood. I looked around and I see Tris crying. I see Kayla and Jayla crying, and Bryce and David trying to comfort them.

"Someone help!" Tris cries.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't know, we were all in the doors and we heard a loud scream." Bryce answers.

I hear my name being called. I turn around to see Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Peter, Lynn, Eric, and Lauren running towards us half dressed.

"What happened?!" Christina asks while looking at Ethan.

Bryce explains what happened and we all nod. A few minutes later doctors came to take Ethan to the infirmary. We all wait until the crowd clears out. I notice that Jacob, Emily, and Madelyn aren't here.

"I think I know who did this." I say.

"Who?" Tris asks with tears in her eyes.

"Well look who's not here." I say will motioning to the crowd.

"Bullshit." Tris yells while throwing her hands up in the air.

"Wait, we shouldn't jump to conclusions, just because they aren't here that doesn't mean they did this." Peter says.

"He's right, maybe they're some where else and they didn't hear the scream" Lynn says.

"That's crazy! I heard the scream all the way in the shower." Jayla says with a scowl on her face.

Everyone goes silent. I look in the corner of my eye to see Jacob in the corner looking at us.

"Hey, I think we should all go back home and check how Ethan's doing in the morning." I say.

"Are you sure?" Zeke asks.

"Yea I'm sure." I answer.

Everyone starts to walk away but Tris stops.

"Four are you coming?" Tris asks.

"Yea, I'll be there in a few minutes I have to fix something." I say

"Are you sure, I kinda don't want to walk home alone." Tris says.

I motion for her to follow me. We quietly walk towards the corner and we see Jacob standing there with a scared look on his face.

"Did you do it?" I ask with a frown on my face.

"I-I-"

I punch him in the face and pin him down on the ground.

"Why?! Why did you shoot him, well first, where the hell did you get the gun from?" Tris asks while motioning to the gun in his hand.

"I bought it. I did it because I didn't want to fail initiation." Jacob answers.

"Well being on our bad side sure doesn't help." I say while letting Jacob up.

Jacob then takes this time to run away. I laugh in pity while he escapes. I don't even try to stop him, I don't have the energy to. Tris and I walk back to the apartment in silence.

"I hope he doesn't die." Tris says as we're inside.

"Neither do I." I say while climbing in bed.

"Jacob is disgusting. I know this sounds mean, but I hope he doesn't pass initiation." Tris says while wrapping her arms around me.

"I hope he doesn't either." I say with a chuckle.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Tobias." Tris says with a yawn.

"Goodnight Tris" I say.

**Yes I know this chapter is kind of short. The next chapter will be much longer I promise! Review, Fave, and Follow as always. The next update will be tomorrow. **

**- Kayla :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! This chapter will be the fights. For some reason I feel like this chapter will be exciting to write ;) it's going to be a little time jump, this chapter will start off with the fights. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the wonderful Veronica Roth does. **

**Tris POV **

I walk to the training room with Tobias. Today is the first day of fights. We arrive in the training room at 7:55 we have 5 minutes to write the matches down. I pick up a piece of chalk and began writing on the chalkboard. Today's fights are:

Kayla vs Madelyn

Bryce vs David

Jayla vs Emily

As soon as I finished writing, the initiates walked in.

"Today you will begin fighting. Fighting will consist of two days, the first day being today and the second day will be tomorrow." Tobias says in his instructor voice.

"This is that last part of stage 1 so we suggest you take this seriously." I say while looking at Tobias.

"With the absence of Ethan, Jacob will not be fighting today." Tobias says.

"Will he be okay?" Emily asks.

"Since when are you concerned about him?!" Kayla yells.

"I've always been concerned! For your information." Emily yells back.

"First fight, Kayla vs Madelyn." I say.

I watch as Kayla and Madelyn both step into the ring. They are both tall and lanky so this looks like a fair fight. Surprisingly, Madelyn is the first one to throw a punch. Kayla stops the punch and twists her arm to the side. Madelyn kicks Kayla in the side causing her to lose balance. Kayla quickly recovers and punches Madelyn in the jaw and kicking her in the chest. Madelyn brings Kayla down with her and tosses her to the side, Madelyn gets on top of Kayla and starts punching her in the face. Kayla pushes Madelyn off of her and pins her to the ground. Kayla ends up being the winner. The winners of all the fights are Kayla, Bryce, and Jayla.

"This concludes today's training. Tomorrow we will continue fighting, we suggest that you get plenty of rest, you'll be happy for it later." I say.

"You're dismissed." Tobias says.

The initiates file out of the room and closes the door. I walk over to Tobias and wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I kiss him passionately and run my hands through his hair. He picks me up and twirls me around.

"Lets go get some dinner." I say with a grin on my face.

"I thought we just ate." Tobias says with a wink.

I blush and turn around. I walk out of the training room and see that Tobias isn't following me.

"Are you coming or what?" I ask while walking back into the training room.

"Yea, just waiting for you to notice." Tobias says while following me out the training room.

We walk into the dining hall and find our usual spot with Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Peter, Eric, and Lauren.

"Where's Shauna and Zeke?" I ask while taking a seat next to Christina and Tobias.

"Doctors appointment." Lynn answers.

"Oh, I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." I say thinking aloud.

"They just fount out that they're having a baby I don't think they'll find out the sex this soon." Christina says.

"Right, I keep forgetting. Don't you guys think that it's a little too early to be having kids?" I ask.

"Age doesn't matter here in Dauntless." Uriah says.

"Well I can clearly see that." I say in a say in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey I was thinking that we should go visit that Ethan kid to see how he's doing-or if he's alive." Will says.

"Yea we should, I'm glad that none of my initiates got hurt-yet." Lauren says with a smirk.

Everyone at the table starts laughing. A few seconds later, Bryce, David, Kayla, and Jayla walk up to our table. Everyone at the table starts laughing. I decide to introduce everyone at the table.

"Everyone this is Bryce, David, Kayla, and Jayla." I say.

Everyone says hello and waves.

"Bryce, David, Kayla, and Jayla this is Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Peter, Lauren, and Eric." I say.

"Hello initiates." Eric says.

Everyone at the table rolls their eyes.

"We were just asking if you guys were going to see Ethan." David says.

"As a matter of fact, we were just going to head to the infirmary." Tobias says.

"Oh okay, can we come with you?" Jayla asks.

"Sure." I answer with a smile.

Jayla smiles back. We all get up to throw away our trash and walk to the infirmary.

**I didn't want this chapter to be that long because the next chapter will be long and yea. The next update should be late tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Fave, Review, and Follow as always! Also leave reviews on telling me if you want Ethan to stay alive or not. **

**- Kayla :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I'm sure many of you are wondering whether Ethan is alive or not so you just have to see for yourself? ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the wonderful Veronica Roth does. **

**Tris POV**

After we all left the dining hall, we all walked to the infirmary. We're all getting to know each other better and hopefully one day we will all be friends.

"So Six, which faction did you come from?" Jayla asked with a smile on her face.

"You can call me Tris when we're not training, and Abnegation believe it or not." I say.

"I thought it would've been Erudite honestly." Jayla says.

A part of dies inside. Every time someone mentions Erudite it pains me inside. I miss Caleb, my parents, and Susan. I can't help but think if I had stayed in Abnegation I would be in a casket instead of having fun with my friends.

"No, I'm not as smart as you think I am." I say with a smirk.

Tobias walks closer to me and whispers In my ear.

"Yes you are, you're smart, beautiful, unique, and the perfect girl for me." Tobias says in a seducive voice and pausing at every word.

I blush, and I feel my cheeks heating up. A few minutes later we arrive at the infirmary. We all walk in and I walk up to the front desk to see a lady dressed in black with a clipboard in her hand.

"How may I help you today Six?"

"Hi, my friends and I were looking for an initiate?"

"Name?"

"Ethan."

"Oh, Why yes he just woke up about half an hour ago."

"That's great! May we see him?"

"Yes, usually we don't allow big groups at one time, but go ahead." She says with a smile on her face.

I walk back to everyone and I see them laughing at Uriah who's standing on top of a chair with another chair on top of his head. I shake my head, typical Uriah.

"The nurse said that we can all go see Ethan." I say

"So that means he's okay?!" Kayla says with a smile.

"It means he's alive." Peter says with a smirk.

Everyone but Kayla laughs.

"Wait a minute, I thought large groups aren't supposed to enter a room at once." Eric says.

"The nurse said we can." I say before anyone says something.

"Violating the rules I see." Eric says.

"Eric, really?" Lauren says.

"I was just kidding!" Eric says.

"I'd love to see how this will end, but I _really _want to check on Ethan." Kayla says with annoyance in her voice.

"You totes have a crush on him." Jayla says with a wink.

"Do not." Kayla says while blushing.

"Look at yourself, you look like a tomato." Jayla says while laughing.

Everyone laughs. Kayla stomps away to Ethan's room and we follow her. When we get there, I see Ethan laying on the hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around his ribs. Kayla rushes to Ethan's side and holds his hand. I see Ethan blush and I can't help but chuckle.

"Oh my god Ethan! Are you okay?!" Kayla cries.

"Yes, Kayla calm down." Ethan says with a smile on his face.

Kayla exhales a sigh. Everyone in the room laughs. After a while it becomes silent.

I clear my throat. "Uh Ethan, this is Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Peter, Eric, and Lauren.

Everyone exchanges their hello's and what not.

"When do you get to leave?" Tobias asks.

"The nurse said I can leave now if I felt like it." Ethan says.

"Well get your ass up or do you want to be a pansycake?" Uriah asks with a grin.

"Pansycake?" Ethan asks confused.

"I thought Erudites knew everything." Lynn says sarcastically.

Everyone laughs. We all talk for a few minutes until the nurse tells Ethan he can leave but he should take it easy. Tobias and Will help Ethan get out of bed. We all start to walk out of the infirmary, but we bump into a couple.

"Well look who it is." Uriah says mischievously.

"Hi to you too brother." Zeke says.

"Kayla, Ethan, Bryce, Jayla, and David. This is Zeke and Shauna." I say.

Everyone says hello. Zeke and Shauna have wide grins on their faces so I decide to ask them about the appointment, but Marlene beat me to it.

"How did the appointment go?" Marlene asked.

"It went good, we have to get ready for the babies." Shauna says.

"You're pregnant?!" Jayla gasps.

"But you're so young!" Kayla exclaims.

"Wait, did you say babies- meaning more than one?!" I exclaim.

"Yep." Zeke says with a grin.

Everyone says congratulations. We all start talking at the same time and asks a lot of questions.

"Boy or a girl?" Christiana squeals.

"We don't know for sure." Shauna answers.

"When are you due?" Marlene asks.

"May of next year." Shauna answers.

"Mom and dad are going to kill you." Lynn says with a laugh.

"No they won't." Shauna says with a scowl.

"You two are related?" Bryce asks.

"Yes sadly." Shauna answers.

Lynn rolls her eyes. Finally, we all exit the infirmary and start walking. We end up at the dining room and we all stop.

"So what should we do now?" Will asks.

"We could play Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks with a grin.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's like truth or dare, but if you don't answer, you have to remove a piece of clothing." Lynn answers.

"I'm in." We all say in usion.

"Let the games begin." Zeke says with a smirk on his face

**I left the chapter with a cliff hanger(kinda). I know the truth or dare thing is overused but I'm not going to use it often. Fave, Review, and Follow as always. I need more reviews so I can see what I'm doing wrong and what I need to fix. It can be good or bad reviews. **

**- Kayla :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! I'm going to reward you all with two updates today since I didn't update yesterday. From the looks of the reviews, it looks like most of you don't mind the truth or dare thing which is good :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the wonderful Veronica Roth does. **

**Tris POV**

We all walked to Zeke and Shauna's apartment. Once we arrived, we all sat in a circle. After a few seconds the game begins.

"What are the rules again?" David asks while scratching the back of his neck.

"Rule number one, you have to remove a piece of clothing if you don't do a truth or dare that someone gives you." Zeke says with a smile on his face.

"Rule number two, we won't stop the game until someone is almost naked." Uriah says.

"Okay who wants to start?" Lynn asks.

"I'll go." Bryce says.

"Okay initiate." Peter says with a smirk on his face.

Bryce ignores his insult. "Jayla, truth or dare?" Bryce asks.

"Dare." jayla says with a grin on her face.

"I dare you to tell us uour aptitude results." Bryce says with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, I-It w-was Erudite." Jayla says while looking down.

Everyone gasps. "Then why did you transfer to Dauntless?" Bryce asks.

"I answered your question, I don't have to answer another one!" Jayla snaps.

"Okay geez." Bryce says with a frown on his face.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Jayla asks me.

"Truth." I answer.

"What place did you rank in your initiation?" Jayla asks with a smile on her face.

"First." I answer proudly

"Eh-mah-gawd really?! That's awesome." Jayla says with a surprised look on her face.

"It was all because of this guy." Peter says while pointing at Tobias.

Tobias glares at him. "No it wasn't. It was because she simply ranked first and she's better then you." Tobias says through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." Peter says while yawning

"Uri, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to go outside, and the first person that comes up to you, you have to sing Roar by Katy Perry to them.

"Okay." Uriah says.

Uriah walks outside and Marlene goes with him. A few minutes later, they come back laughing.

"Oh my god he did it." Marlene says while laughing.

"The person happened to be a dauntless-born initiate, he was with 5 other people. They asked if they could play truth or dare with us." Uriah says.

We all look around the room. "Sure." We all say in usion." While shrugging our shoulders.

Uriah opens the door to the apartment. "Hey guys, they said it's okay." Uriah yells out into the hallway. A few seconds later, 6 dauntless-born initiates come in. 3 boys and 3 girls. Two of the boys look like twins.

"Macy, Sarah, Maggie, Jason, Jackson, and Jake. This is Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Peter, Eric, Lauren, Tris, Four, Bryce, Ethan, David, Kayla, and Jayla.

Everyone says hello. The Dauntless-horns join the circle. The circle is getting huge.

"This feels like a party." Macy-I think says.

"It's truth or dare." David says.

"No shit transfer." Macy says sarcastically.

"Who's turn is it again?" I ask avoiding the fight.

"Mine" Uriah answers.

"Go ahead." I say.

"Hmm..." Uriah says while looking around the room. "Bryce, truth or dare?" Uriah asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sarah." Uriah says with wink.

I see Jayla fidget with her shirt. Is she nervous? Why would she be nervous.

"Uh, do I have to? I don't even know the guy." Sarah protests.

"You'll get to know him." Uriah says with a smirk.

Bryce stands up and walk over to Sarah. He sits down next to her and kisses her on the lips. Sarah wraps her arms around Bryce's neck. Bryce puts his hands around Sarah's waist. They kiss for about 1 minute until Sarah pulls apart. Sarah and Bryce are both blushing. Peter whistles.

"That was some hot kiss." Peter says while laughing.

I look around the room and I see that Jayla looks pissed.

"Who's turn is it?" Jayla snaps while glaring at Bryce.

"Bryce." Tobias answers.

"Oh look, it's my turn again. So, David my man, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Pansycake." Jason coughs.

David glares at him.

"Has anyone caught your eyes?" Bryce says with a wink.

"Yes." David mutters.

"Who?" Bryce asks.

David mutters something, but I don't hear it.

"What was that?" Ethan says while laughing.

"I said Maggie!" David yells.

"Okay, chill dude." Ethan says with a smirk.

Maggie blushes and looks at David. David looks at Maggie and blushes also.

"Ethan, truth or dare." David asks with a mischievous look on his face.

"Dare, I'm not a pansycake." Ethan says.

"I dare you to tell everyone who you like." David says.

Ethan blushes and turns red as a tomato.

"Don't be shy, I told everyone who I like, now you have to tell." David says with a grin.

"Kayla." Ethan says while looking down.

Kayla looks at Ethan and blushes. There's a little bit of silence until Ethan clears his throat.

"Uh Kayla, truth or-"

"Truth." Kayla answers with a smile.

"Who do you like?" Ethan asks with hope in his eyes.

"Bryce." Kayla answers.

Ethan looks down. "I'm just kidding, I like you" Kayla says while laughing.

"Oh good, because I was about to kill you." Jayla says.

"Why?"

"Never mind."

The game continues until 10.

"Today's been great guys, but I think we should all head back home or to the dorms for you initiates." Lauren says.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Jackson asks.

"More like tonight." Christina says with a grin

"What?" David asks.

"Oh, I know what we're doing." Jake says with a grin.

"Don't tell the transfers." Lauren says while eyeing Bryce, Ethan, David, Kayla, and David.

"Okay." Macy says.

We all get up and say our goodbyes. Tobias and I walk out of Zeke and Shauna's apartment and walk to our apartment. Tobias and I lay in bed talking until it's 1:30 am. We get out of bed and walk to the dorms. Time to play capture the flag.

**I know the ending of this chapter sucks. The next chapter is capture the flag. OMG I can't believe tomorrow will be one month until I can read Allegiant! I can't wait! I wonder who Edith is. Anywho, Review, fave, and follow as always. Till next time! Also, let me know if you want me to pair Bryce with Jayla or Sarah?**

**- Kayla :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! It's me again, this is the second update for today. *gets into capture the flag moment***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the wonderful Veronica Roth does.**

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I get out of bed and walk hand and hand to the initiate's dorms. We see that Christina and Lauren are already there waiting for us. They're both have flashlights and are leaning against the dauntless-born dorm.

"What took you two so long?" Christina asks annoyed.

"Your apartment happens to be closer to the dorms then ours." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Christina says.

"What time is it?" I ask Lauren.

"1:35" Lauren answers.

"Lets wake up the initiates." Tobias says with a smirk on his face.

I count my fingers to 5. Christina bangs on the dauntless-born door, and Tobias bangs on the transfers door. We all open the doors to see the initiates sleeping.

"Wake up! You have 10 minutes to get to the train tracks." Tobias yells in his instructor voice.

The initiates shoot out of bed except for Emily. I walk over to her and whisper in her ear.

"Do you really want a repeat of what happened the other day?"

"No Six." Emily says in a scared voice. She quickly gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

"So this is what you guys were talking about?" Ethan says with a yawn.

"Yes, now I suggest you get dressed. I'm still your instructor." I say with a grin.

I walk out of the dorm to see Lauren, Christina, and Tobias laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"When we walked into the dauntless-born dorm, we saw Jack and Macy making out in a bunk." Lauren says while laughing.

"Then Macy asked, can we do this another time?" Tobias says while laughing.

"Then we yelled no." Christina says.

"Wow, I didn't know they were together." I admit.

"Neither did I." Tobias says.

"Come on you guys, we have to get to the train tracks." Lauren says while walking.

We all walk together to the train tracks. We wait about 5 minutes until we see the initiates walking towards us. I see that Ethan and Kayla are holding hands. I see Jason and another dauntless-born initiate holding hands. Macy and Jack are at the back of the group sucking each other's faces out. Jayla still looks mad from earlier which isn't surprising. When the initiates arrive I stand tall. I grab the paintball guns and hand everyone one. After I finish I walk back over to Tobias and face the initiates.

"For all of you that don't know, we are playing capture the flag." Tobias says.

"We will break into two groups, transfers and borns mixed. The object of the game is that you have two flags- one for each team. You have to guard and hide the flag until the other team sees it. You win by getting the flag from the other team. To get people out of the game, you have to shoot them." I say while waving the paintball gun.

"Who's captain?" I ask Tobias, Lauren, and Christina.

"You and I?" Christina asks with a grin.

"Sure." I say with a smile.

"I'll pick first!" Christina squeals.

"Tate."

"Ethan."

"Madelyn."

"Kayla."

"Jack."

"Macy."

"David."

"Jayla."

"Jason."

"Jake."

"Sarah."

"Maggie."

"Colton."

"Kenzie."

"Jacob."

"Bryce."

"I guess you're with me." Christina says to Emily.

We all break into groups and start coming up with plans. Christina walks over to me with a frown on her face.

"Thanks for nothing." Christina says.

"No problem." I say with a grin.

We give the initiates a couple of minutes to figure out their plan. I walk over to my group to see what they have come up with.

"So what is the plan?" I ask.

"Well, we decided that two people will guard the flag, three people will run to get it, and three people will shoot." Jake says.

"Okay, and who is who?" I ask.

"Bryce and I will guard the flag." Ethan says.

"Kayla, Jayla, and I will run to get the flag." Macy says.

"And Jake, Maggie, and I will shoot." Kenzie says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go see if the other group is ready." I say.

I walk over to Christina's group and see that they're ready to play.

"Okay initiates! Time to get on the train." Lauren yells.

Everyone starts running towards the train. When I reach the train I try to pull myself up but I slip. I feel a strong hand pull me up. I look to see who it is. Two dauntless-borns, I think this is Colton and Tate.

"You're welcome." Tate says with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." I say while laughing.

"I'm Tate by the way, and this is Colton."

I nod my head. "Six." I say.

"We know who you are, you're one of the trainers duh." Colton says.

"Right." I say

I walk over to Tobias and sit down next to him. Tobias, Christina, Lauren, Colton, Tate, Ethan, Kayla, and I are in the train. I assume that the others are in the next train. The train ride lasts until 10 minutes until we arrive at Navy Pier. The train slows down a little until its time to jump. Tobias grabs my hand and we jump off together. I land on my knees but I quickly get up.

"Okay, let the games begin." Lauren says with a grin.

Christina's team runs one way, and my team runs the other. Tobias joins my team so he can help supervise.

"Where are you guys thinking about hiding the flag?" Tobias asks.

"Here." Macy says sarcastically.

"No, behind a bush." Jayla says coldly.

I take the flag out of my pocket and hand it to Bryce. Bryce takes the flag and walks over to a bush, Ethan follows him close behind. I hear a yell which signals us to know that the other team is ready. I whistle back to let them know that we're ready.

"Okay this is it, who's ready to win?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Me." Everyone says in usion.

"Let's do this." Jake says while raising his gun.

Kayla, Jayla, and Macy run off to go find the other team. Jake, Kenzie, and Maggie take out their guns and hold them up ready to shoot. I look back at Ethan and Bryce and they both give me a thumbs up. We all wait a few minutes until we see David, Tate, Colton, and Emily running towards us.

"Shoot." I yell.

Maggie, Jake, and Kenzie starts shooting. David, Tate, Colton, and Emily are out.

"Well that was easy." Maggie says with a grin.

Emily lunges at her. Colton pulls Emily off of Maggie and pushes her off to the side.

"Calm down, its a freaking game." Colton yells.

"I guess the rumors are true. You DO have anger problems." Kenzie while shooting at Emily again.

Emily starts to walk over to Kenzie but stops when Kenzie puts her gun towards Emily's forehead. "Try me bitch." Kenzie says with a smirk.

I can't help but laugh. We decide to go over to the other team to see who won. When we reach the other team, I see that Kayla and Macy are covered with paint, and Jayla holding the flag.

"Yes!" I say.

Tobias picks me up and twirls me around. I kiss him passionately until I realize that we're in front of the initiates. Tobias puts me down and high fives me. I high five everyone on my team. Christina walks over to me with a defeated look on her face.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser." I tease.

"Well you chose most of the dauntless-borns and they've played this game before." Christina protests.

"Not true." I say with a smirk.

We all walk back towards the train. I jump in the train only this time I actually end up in the train. I sit on Tobias's lap and wait until the train ride is over. I start to doze off a few minutes until the ride. I'm awaken by Tobias kissing me gently.

"It's time to jump." Tobias says.

I open my eyes and yawn. Tobias picks me up and carries me bridal style. I intertwine my fingers into his and jump. Luckily I ended up on the ground. We wait until the next train comes and see Bryce, Sarah, Jake, Jack, Jason, Maggie, Macy, David, Jacob, Emily, Madelyn, and Kenzie walking towards us. I see Sarah walking with Bryce laughing at something he said. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jayla turn around and talks to Kayla. We all walk into the building and go our separate ways. We reach the dauntless-born dorm and say goodbye. We reach the transfers dorm and Emily and Madelyn walk in without saying bye. I roll my eyes and say bye to David, Ethan, Bryce, Kayla, and Jayla. Tobias, Christina, Lauren, and I walk towards our apartments. Tobias and I reach our apartment and say goodbye to Lauren and Christina.

"See you guys tomorrow." Lauren says while walking away.

"Bye _Six_." Christina says with a smirk.

"Bye Chris." I say with a grin.

Christina rolls her eyes and walks away. Tobias and I walk to our apartment. I unlock the door and walk into the bedroom. I take off my jacket and boots and crawl into bed. I fall asleep to the sound of Tobias talking. Today has been a long day.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter will be a little one shot of Jayla and Bryce :P. Review, Follow, and Fave as always.**

**- Kayla :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. This is a little chapter I decide to put in. Guess who it involves? Bryce and Jayla! Lol, I don't know if anyone ships this but in case you do, here you go.**

**Jayla POV**

After Tris, Four, Christina, and Lauren left, we decided that we should get some sleep. I doze off until I'm awaken by someone whispering in my ear.

"Jayla."

I roll over to my side and pull the covers over my head. The person pulls the covers off of me leaving me cold.

"Jayla. I need to talk to you."

I open my eyes to see Bryce standing above me. I groan and roll my eyes.

"What do _you _want?" I snap.

"Can we go for a walk, I want to talk to you about something."

"No."

"Jayla please."

"Fine." I say while getting up.

I walk outside and Bryce follows me. We walk for a few minutes in silence.

"So? What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask annoyed.

"Well, earlier, while we were playing truth or dare, you seemed mad after I kissed Sarah." Bryce says while looking down.

I look around trying to hide my tears. I try to stop my tears but one by one they start falling down on my cheek. I turn around. I'm not in Amity anymore, I'm Dauntless I have to be brave. I look Bryce right in the eye so he can see my tears.

"Jayla, why are you crying?"

I slap him in the face. "What do you think? Is it not obvious that I'm hurt, Bryce?" I ask.

"It was a dare, it didn't mean anything." Bryce says.

"Are you sure, because it sure as hell looked real to me." I say while wiping tears off my cheek.

"I did-"

"Just stop _Bryce._ I know I'm not good enough for you. Who would want an Amity girl-

"You're not Amity, you're Dauntless."

"I'm sure you want a dauntless-born who knows what she's doing, and will clean all your shit up."

"How do you know what I want?!" Bryce yells getting angry.

"How do I _not _know what you want!" I yell.

"I don't like Sarah, I like you. You Jayla! and-

I turn around and run away. I run back to the dorms. I crawl into my bunk and cry myself asleep. Maybe I'm not so Dauntless after all.

**Tell me what you think! I'm going to start calling you guys initiates :P lol.**

**- Kayla :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi initiates! So far, I've been getting reviews about Sarah/Bryce and Jayla/Bryce and they seem pretty even.. We'll just have to wait and see what happens ;) by the way, I'm skipping right to the fights.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the wonderful Veronica Roth does. **

**Tris POV **

I watch as the initiates walk in at 8:00 on the dot. Tobias is finishing writing down the matches for today as Bryce walks in last. He has an angry look on his face as he walks over to David and Ethan.

"Today, is the last day of fighting. Two of you will be leaving tomorrow so we suggest you take this seriously." Tobias says whild stepping away from the board.

Ethan vs David

Jacob vs Kayla

Madelyn vs Emily

Bryce vs Jayla

I see Bryce freeze when he sees who he's fighting

"First fight, Ethan vs David." I yell.

Once all of the fights end, Ethan, Kayla, and Madelyn are the winners. Now it's time for the last fight I think to myself. I watch as Jayla steps into the ring, Bryce slowly walks into the ring taking careful slow steps.

"Are you coming or what?" Jayla asks.

Bryce ignores her and walks faster. Once Bryce is in the ring, Jayla circles around him. After a few minutes she kicks him from under his feet making him topple over. He gets up and pushes her to the side. She lunges at him like a lion and claws her fingers into his face. He quickly pushes her off and holds her down. She winces out in pain and kicks him in the chest.

"Stop playing games, and actually fight me!" Jayla yells.

"What if I don't want to?" Bryce yells back.

"I don't care if-"

Bryce pulls her close. So close that there is no air between them. Jayla tries to pull away but Bryce's grip gets tighter. He whispers something in her air. Jayla then backs up and slaps Bryce in the face. Jayla then runs out of the training room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Bryce quickly runs out of the door after her. I watch Kayla step away from Ethan but he holds her back. They whisper to each other until Kayla nods.

"Okay then.." Tobias says while circling both names on the board.

There are a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Tomorrow is Visiting Day, after that will be the second stage of initiation-stage 2." I say.

"You're free to do whatever you want for today, just don't get kicked out." Tobias says with a laugh at the end.

"You're dismissed." I say.

The initiates walk out of the training room. Once the door closes I immediately walk over to Tobias.

"What the hell was that?" Tobias asks once I reach him.

"I have no idea." I admit. "Ever since Bryce kissed Sarah yesterday at truth or dare, she's been very bitchy lately." I say slowly.

"That can only mean one thing." Tobias says with a grin.

"What is this one thing?" I ask confused while making air quotes around one thing.

"They like each other." Tobias says calmly.

Then all my gears start to click in place. How could I have not thought of that. My Erudite brain clearly isn't working.

"That could be possibly it." I say with a smirk.

"I'm starving, let's go her something to eat." Tobias whines.

"Tobias Eaton, I never want to hear you whine again!" I exclaim.

"Beatrice Prior, can we please go to lunch, that muffin didn't help at all." Tobias says.

"I can see that." I say while taking Tobias's hand.

Tobias chuckles. We walk hand in hand to the dining room hall. We walk into the dining hall. We wait in line for our food and we sit with our usual friends. As we get tI the table, everyone erupts in laughter. I take my usual seat between Christina and Tobias.

"What's so funny." I ask while pouring dressing over my salad.

"We were all talking about how we're all going to have babies soon." Marlene says.

"Hah, maybe, maybe not." I say while looking at Tobias.

Tobias shakes his head which makes everyone laugh even harder.

"So who are you thinking about cutting?" I ask Christina and Lauren.

"Sarah and Jake." Christina says flatly.

"Sarah because she's small and weak, she wouldn't make it through Dauntless. I'm surprised she's a dauntless-born" Lauren says.

"Jake because he hasn't won a single fight." Christina says. "Also, I think they have a thing for each other. I saw them kissing in the halls on my way here." Christins says with a smirk.

"What about you guys?" Lauren asks.

"Hmm.." I think.

"Emily and Madelyn." Tobias says. "They aren't cut out for Dauntless and should've stayed back in Candor. Plus, they can be factionless together." Tobias says with a laugh.

"You guys se so easy to let them go." Uriah says with a smirk.

"Somewhat." Lauren says.

Everyone at the table laughs again. I love the feeling of laughing so hard your stomach hurts. I feel like I'm home. This is, and will always be my family.

**I decided to give this chapter a nice ending :) I'm sure you all are wondering what happened when Bryce and Jayla left. Read on to find out. Follow, Review, and Fave as always.**

**P.S. Another good fanfiction you could read is called The Abductions By llamasrock192 :) I feel like it should have more reviews**

**- Kayla :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi initiates, are you wondering what happened when Brayla left? (Bryce and Jayla). Read on to find out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the wonderful Veronica Roth does. (But I do own some of the characters)**

**Bryce POV**

I run out of the training room after Jayla. She turns into an abandon hallway and stops. I hear her sniffling.

"Go away Bryce!" Jayla says.

"No, I didn't run after you last night, so I'm doing it now." I say while walking closer to her.

"Why didn't you? Did you go run off with Sarah?" Jayla asks while turning around.

I feel my jaw clench. "No I didn't. I needed time to think." I say.

"About what?!" Jayla yells and throws her hands up in despair.

"This." I say.

I pull her close to me and kiss her. I feel an electric volt go through my body. I feel Jayla's smile against my cheek. This kiss feels nothing like the one Sarah's did. It's not plain and boring. Jayla's the first one to pull away. We stand there awkwardly until we start laughing.

"Let's go back to the dorms." I say while grabbing her hand.

"I'd like that." Jayla says while laughing.

We walk hand in hand to the dorms. When I opened the door, I see Ethan and Kayla sitting on the bed talking. Their eyes shift forward to our joined hands. A huge smile breaks across Kayla's face.

"I knew it! I knew you two have a thing for each other." Kayla says while jumping up and down.

"Calm down sis, you're acting like you just won the lottery." Jayla says.

I chuckle and go over to Jayla'a bunk. I sit down and pull her onto my lap. We sit there talking for a few minutes until we hear a knock on the door. I go to open it and see Tate and Colton standing outside.

"Sup, grab Jayla, Kayla, and Ethan." We're getting out of here." Tate says with a grin.

"What about David?" I ask.

"He's with Maggie, the rest of the gang is coming too." Colton answers.

"Uh okay, we'll meet you at the tracks in 5." I say.

"Okay, see ya then." Colton says.

They walk away and I shut the door.

"Where do you think we're going?" Ethan asks.

"I don't know. But it involves trains." I answer.

We all walk out of dorms laughing and talking. We reach the train to see Tate, Colton, Sarah, Macy, Jake, Jason, Jack, Maggie, David, and Kenzie waiting for us. Everyone looks at Jayla and I.

"Aw, cute." Kenzie says with a smile.

"But we're cuter." Jason says while kissing her.

We wait for the train to come and we all jump on. Once we're settled in the train. I see a few older members on the train too. I look at everyone confused.

"So, where are we going?" Kayla asks confused.

All of the borns look at each other and laugh.

"We're going zip lining." Macy says with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What's that?" Jayla asks confused.

"Don't worry, you'll see." Kenzie says with a wink.

**There ya go lol. I'm think about making the next chapter about the zip lining. Until next time :) Follow, Review, and Fave as always.**

**- Kayla :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Initiates, this is a little A/N. I won't be able to post until Sunday except for this little chapter, but what POV do you want the zip-lining to be? Also, do you want me to go through stage 2 and 3? Or just skip to the final rankings? Just wondering.. Thanks!**

**- Kayla :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey initiates! Sorry I'm not updating until now, I got my computer taken away so that sucks :( anyways I'm updating this a day early then i said I was. Anywho, on with the chapter. Zip-lining time :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the wonderful Veronica Roth does.**

**Bryce POV**

After riding on the train for about 10 minutes, Macy said it was time to get off. I grabbed Jayla's hand and we jumped off the train. We both landing on our feet. I looked over at Jayla and smiled, Jayla smiled back. We waited for everyone else to jump off and started walking towards a large building.

"This is called the Hancock building." Jason says while pointing at the large building.

"What does this building have to- Holy fuck, are we jumping off the building?" Kayla exclaimed.

"Something like that." Maggie says while running towards the building.

Everyone followed her towards the building. When we arrived to the building, I saw a couple of older members about 3 years older than me.

"What took you guys so long? I can't leave the elevator running all day." Complains a boy with shaggy blond hair.

"Calm down Dave, we had to get the transfers." Jason says.

"Whatev, are you all ready or what?" Dave asks.

"Yea we are." Kenzie says with a smirk.

"What exactly are we ready for?" Ethan asks while shifting on one foot to another.

Dave ignores his question and walks into the building. I follow everyone into a narrow hallway towards a large elevator. Dave presses the button on the elevator and the door opens. We all board into the elevator. Honestly, I'm surprised that all of us can fit into the elevator. Dave pushes a few buttons and the elevator door closes. The elevator shoots up in motion. The elevator is going so fast that my knees feel weak. I try to hold on to the railing. I hear someone snicker and I turn around to see Jake laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I ask annoyed.

"You think this part is hard, wait till you see what's coming next." Jake yells over the sound of the elevator.

Before I have a chance to reply, the elevator doors burst open and I feel a gush of wind. I look out to see a ladder and a door opened above it.

"We're going on the roof?!" Jayla exclaims.

I squeeze her hand to reassure her that nothing bad is going to happen. Macy starts climbing up the ladder and everyone follows her. Once we're on the roof, I see a dauntless member standing next to a sling. We walk over towards him and line up. Macy steps forward and puts herself in the sling. The guy secures her in the sling and puts her towards the edge of the roof. Jayla gasps. Macy turns around and gives us one last look and she plummets towards the ground. I hear a high-pitched scream as I watch Macy fall out into the sky. She soon disappears after a few seconds and then I hear cheers.

"Oh my god." Kayla says.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Ethan says while watching the next person get in the sling.

Soon it's only six of us left. Jayla, Kayla, Ethan, David, and I. After a few minutes there's three of us left.

"Bryce, I don't want to go." Jayla whispers to me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I say giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah sis, you're not required to go." Kayla says with a grin.

"Look who's still here." Jayla retorts.

"Go ahead, you're next in line." Kayla says.

Jayla steps forward towards the man. She puts herself in her sling and the man secures her in it. Jayla then turns towards me and we lock eyes. She then smiles and tips herself over the building. I think I could've hear her scream from miles away. After a few seconds I hear clapping. I sigh out of relief.

"You're next Bryce." Kayla says.

I step towards the man and put myself in the sling. The man secures me and I too myself over the building. I feel the wind against my eyes making me keep them open. The ground gets closer and closer as I fall in the air. Soon enough I kick my feet up so I can land properly. The ground gets closer by the second. I plant my feet firmly on the ground and I see everyone cheering. Jayla runs over to hold me and kisses me on the lips. I hear a few whistles until I turn around and watch Kayla fall.

**Kayla POV**

I walk towards the man and put the sling around me. The man secures me in the sling and I step towards the roof. I look down. I can't make out any faces because everyone looks like tiny ants. I can make out two people kissing and I wouldn't doubt for a second that it's Jayla and Bryce. I tip myself off the roof and fall towards the ground. The wind keeps my eyes open and I let my arms fall to the side. I get closer and closer to the ground when my sling starts to slip. I gasp in terror as I keep falling to the ground and my sling slips. Soon my sling falls off and I plummet towards the ground. I hit the ground hard as I lay face front on the concrete. The last words I make out before my vision goes black are from Ethan

"NO!" Ethan yells.

**Ooohh.. Let's see what will happen. Idk why but my A/N are always short.. Sometimes I just don't know what to say lol. Review, Follow, and Fave! **

**- Kayla :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi initiates! I just wanted to say that I'm soooooo soooooo sooooo sorry for not updating recently. School has been really busy for me and I didn't have time to update. I hope that you will forgive me because that would make me very happy :). **

**Disclaomer: I do not own Divergent, the wonderful Veronica Roth does. **

**Kayla POV**

"Hey I think she's waking up." Says a familiar male voice.

"Oh please Ethan! She's dead." Says a familiar female voice.

I open my eyes, and I see Ethan, Jayla, Bryce, and David standing around me. My eyes widen at the sight of where I am. The hospital? Why the hell am I here? The last thing I remembered was zip-lining and then- oh I remember now, I fell out of the sling.

"You're awake!" Jayla exclaims while lunging at me.

"Ouch." I say and wince.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you just woke up." Jayla says smiling.

I try to touch my head but Ethan stops me.

"Kayla, you just had a concussion. I don't think it's the best idea to touch your head." Ethan says.

"Besides, look at you." David says while handing me a mirror.

"Hey!" Ethan yells while swatting David's arm.

I take the mirroe from David's hand and raise it to my face. I gasp. What the fuck happened to my face?! I didn't think this was that serious but apparently I was wrong.

"Oh cheer up, at least you're not dead." Bryce mocks.

"She looks dead." Jayla mutters under her breath.

"I heard that." I shout.

A few minutes later, a nurse dressed in all black comes into my room. Her eyes brighten when she looks towards me.

"I knew'd you would wake up." The nurse says.

"When will I get released?" I ask.

"Some time tomorrow, we want to make sure you get plenty of rest." The nurse says.

"Ugh." sighs Ethan.

I stifle a giggle. Woah, is my Amity side coming back? Jayla, Ethan, Bryce, and David stay for a few more minutes until they have to go back to the dorms. We say our goodbyes and I'm left alone in a cold hospital room.

*The next day*

"So tell me how you ended up at the hospital again?" Tris asked while fighting back a smile.

"Well, they decided to take me zip-lining." I say while gesturing towards the dauntless-borns.

"Hey it's not entirely our fault! You should blame the guy who 'secured' you." Tate says while putting air quotes around secure.

"That's partly true." I say.

"She wouldn't have hit her head if you guys didn't invite us." Ethan protested.

"Oh save it for your mommy." Colton jokes.

"Tomorrow's visiting day." David says changing the subject. I can always count on David ending arguments before it got crucial.

Suddenly, the room got quiet. Visiting day was often serious for transfers because they had the adrenaline if or if not their parents would come.

"Why so quiet?" Macy asked sarcastically.

Kenzie elbows Macy and shoots her a look saying _you know why! You're making this harder on them. _Macy smirked back at Kenzie and turned towards the transfers.

"Just worried if our parents will come or not. They're aren't exactly fond of the Dauntless." Jayla says.

"Nobody is, especially Amity." Maggie points out.

"Obviously." I say.

"I think we should all go to bed, it's after 12." Four says.

Everyone nods and starts to get up. We all say our goodbyes and head our seperate ways. I walk back to the transfer dorms with Ethan, Jayla, Bryce, and David. We walk into the dorms and I hear snores signaling that all the other transfers are asleep. I grab a change of clothes and head to the bathroom. I quickly change and quietly head back to the dorms. I climb into my bunk careful not to make a sound. I start to doze off but I hear my name being called.

"Kayla." Jayla whispered.

"What?" I whispered annoyed.

"Do you think dad is going to visit us, you know after what happened to mom." Jayla whispers slowly.

"I don't know, we just have to wait and see till tomorrow." I whisper back confidently.

"Yea but-"

"Goodnight Jayla." I whisper

I don't hear a response. I roll over on the side of my bunk and I quickly fall asleep.

**Ooh what happened to their mom? You'll have to wait and see. I'll explain in the next chapter along with visiting day. Till next time. Fave, Review, and Follow as always. **

**- Kayla :)**


End file.
